Nosotros
by MrsMarinaSN
Summary: Porque después del partido del Kaijou vs. Seirin, Aomine sabía que tenía algo que hacer. Aunque, en ese momento, no tuviese claro el qué. Avisos: Posible OoC; spoiler del capítulo 203 del manga.


—Vámonos, Satsuki.—Dijo Aomine con voz cansada, mientras la chica se ponía en pie con paso apresurado.

—Espérame, Dai-chan.—Se quejó, intentando seguir su paso, pero apenas podía. ¿Por qué tenía tanta prisa?

«Huh, el próximo partido es el último, eh...», fue lo que pensó mientras seguía andando. Si de verdad era el último partido, tenía que resolver algo.

—Satsuki, después voy.

—¿Eh?

—Creo, hm, tengo algo que hacer.—Aclaró el chico mientras la chica pelirrosa ladeaba la cabeza durante un segundo y luego asentía. Bueno, ya le preguntaría después; el peliazul ya estaba bastante lejos. Lejos; más concretamente cerca de los vestuarios donde se encontraba el Kaijou. Nada se escuchaba, podía imaginarse la tensión dentro de aquel lugar. Justo como en su partido contra Kise.

Había visto la sonrisa de Kise y tenía ganas de gritarle lo mal actor que era, que sabía que su maldita pierna estaba peor por el gilipollas de Haizaki, que sabía perfectamente lo mucho que deseaba ganar y que, por eso, casi se rompe su maldita extremidad...

Tantas cosas que gritarle, tantas ganas de poder verlo de una vez y soltarle un montón de cosas que debió decir cuando Ryouta estuvo en el partido contra su equipo. Pero, en aquel lejano momento, él no supo cuán idiota estaba siendo. Y si Tetsu no le hubiese abierto los ojos con su nueva luz... _¿Quién sabía?_ Quizás no hubiese visto ese partido ni otros tantos, se hubiese preocupado sólo de volver a ganar.

La gente empezó a salir, por fin; pero ni un maldito rastro del rubio. ¿Cuántos jugadores podría haber en un equipo como el Kaijou? Suspiró, la paciencia nunca había sido demasiado lo suyo, pero la requería en ese momento. Y, cuando levantó la cabeza, ahí estaba. De pie, en frente de él.

No, no era precisamente Kise, pero la mirada evaluación que le dedicó Kasamatsu y el prosiguiente asentimiento le indicó que podía pasar. Y tampoco se detuvo mucho tiempo en acatar aquella indicación.

Al entrar, un fuerte olor a sudor propio de los vestuarios le inundó, junto un montón de aromas de distintos geles de baño. Tuvo que agudizar su oído para poder escuchar el llanto del mayor, que se encontraba en uno de los rincones del sitio.

Kise pareció no darse cuenta de su presencia hasta que se acercó lo suficiente para taparle la luz. Pensando, quizás, que Aomine era uno de sus compañeros, alzó la vista con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro.

—E-estoy... bi-...—Se escuchó un _tsk_ del moreno y, luego, Kise parecía tener un dilema mental dentro de su muy pequeño cerebro. Miraba a Aomine con la cara bañada en lágrimas y sus ojos dorados abiertos de par en par, había cerrado la boca, pero tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido en gesto de confusión.—...Aominecchi, yo... _he perdido._..

—Lo sé.—Fue lo máximo que llegó a decir mientras Ryouta bajaba la mirada avergonzado. De todas las personas que podían haber entrado, ¿por qué él? ¿Por qué precisamente Aomine, la persona que menos quería que le viese así...? Pero, para sopresa suya, pronto se vio siendo abrazado por un par de brazos bronceados.—No deberías esforzarte tanto, _idiota_.

El rubio pronto rompió a llorar enterrándose en el pecho de Aomine, susurrando un millón de cosas incomprensibles junto al nombre del menor, soltando todos los sentimientos que nunca pensó poder desahogar.

Porque, pese al tono suave que había usado Daiki, Ryouta llegó a comprender que dentro de esa última palabra estaba impresa la preocupación del jugador del Touou y sus disculpas por todo lo que pudo hacer por él y que no se atrevió a hacer o que pensó que no merecía la pena.

En definitiva, supo que ese era el momento de ambos para ser sinceros; para dejar atrás los demonios del pasado y empezar de nuevo.

—M-Minecchi... _Nosotros_...—Logró articular torpemente, Aomine le miró y posó cuidadosamente sus labios en los ajenos.

—_Sí, ...nosotros._—Asintió mientras se separaba y le dedicó una sonrisa de lado. Ryouta se volvió a enterrar en el pecho de Aomine, las lágrimas ya habían parado pero ese era el mejor sitio donde podía estar en ese momento.

—...Aún queda otro partido, ¿sabes? Será contra Midorimacchi... Yo... Creo que podré hacerlo si Minecchi me apoya...

Kise le dirigió una mirada dudosa al ver como Aomine se apartaba de él y temió que hubiese dicho algo fuese de lugar. Pero todas las dudas se disiparon en su mente cuando Aomine se levantó y le tendió la mano.

—Vámonos a casa, Kise.—Le dijo.—Tienes que descansar, esa pierna no se va a curar sola.

Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ryouta supo que todo estaba bien.


End file.
